


Distract Me

by wisia



Series: Necessary Discussions & Conversations [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dick and Jason shares a carriage to Bludhaven. Or what they were doing in Necessary Discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distract Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Joannneze

The carriage ride was bumpy, the wheels clacking irregularly depending on whether it was stone or hard dirt they rolled on. The noise was not enough to take up the silence and the space within the carriage where Richard Grayson and Jason Todd sat opposite of each other. Richard or Dick as he preferred to be known tapped his fingers against his thigh restlessly. He was incapable of staying still and was normally a blur of motion but he was confined to a suffocating enclosure.

“Thank you,” Dick said suddenly, breaking the stillness but not the staleness of the air. Jason jerked, elbow smashing into the hard backing of the seat behind him. Jason cursed. He had even dropped his Bible onto the floor.

“What the hell, Dick?”

“Sorry,” Dick smiled wryly. “I just wanted to say thank you for accompanying me back to Bludhaven.”

He leaned over, picking the holy book up and then proceeded to smooth out the bent pages. Each page was thin, and the spine was well worn on its way to breaking.

“Yeah,” Jason grunted, trying to recollect himself. “It’s nothin’—the kid said you needed help anyway.”

“I still appreciate it,” Dick replied honestly. “It is really very generous of you…considering, well…”

He trailed off unsure on how to word it. The past two years had been eventful and even contentious at times between them. Jason’s death was unexpected, and it was a great surprise to everyone when he returned alive and well. The situation had changed Jason enough that Dick felt as if he no longer knew him. It was regretful, Dick thought as his mood turned dark in memory. He didn’t even learn about Jason’s death till much later either. He had been so furious with Bruce for not informing him.

Jason snorted derisively. “Yeah. Now give me my book.”

He held on his hand, but Dick didn’t give the book back just yet. Instead, Dick looked down at the scared text and wondered again about how well read the Bible was in appearance.

“I didn’t know you’ve become religious,” Dick observed and tapped the fading cross on the book’s cover.

“I’m not.” Jason snatched the Bible back. He examined it for damage before tucking it away into his inner coat pocket. Dick stared at him in disbelief.

“Well,” Jason said uncomfortably. “Mostly. I’ve always been, I suppose.”

“Always been?” Dick couldn’t help but ask. He wracked his brain, but he couldn’t recall a single instance where he had happened on Jason reading scriptures or reciting the verses. In fact, it seemed more than likely that Jason wasn’t a religious man. No one would think it. Not with the people Jason kept company with these days.

“Yes,” Jason said, surprising Dick by his willingness to answer. For that, Dick remained quiet and tried not to fidget. “Only thing that kept me going sometimes back before. When I was still on the streets and nothing in my stomach.”

“Oh,” Dick said. He could understand that, could see why Jason would turn to the Lord. Then Jason surprised him again.

“But you’re not here to ask about what I believe and why,” Jason continued. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. His face was too close to Dick’s in the little space the carriage afforded them. It was only mildly irritating that Dick could feel his cheeks heating up.

“Am I right?” Jason asked into his ear, breath hot and warm.

“Well, I—“ Dick started.

“I’m not stupid,” Jason continued. “Don’t you think I know when you talk to the kid? When it concerns me? He’s not all that subtle, not with Tim.”

“He said you’re interrupting his education,” Dick said after a pause and looked straight into Jason’s eyes. “Are you?”

“It’s funny. He gets all riled up.”

“Jason.” The reprimand in Dick’s mouth turned into a startled exhale.

“But,” Jason said softly, a hand sliding boldly up Dick’s thigh. “You had a secondary reason besides the kid’s ask for your help to distract me.”

“I do not,” and Jason’s other hand came up to the back of Dick’s neck.

“No?”

“Maybe, just a little.” Dick scooted forward, pushing himself closer into Jason’s space.

“Distract me then.”

And their heads inched forward till their lips were sliding against each other in one smooth sweep.

 


End file.
